Wildest Dreams
by NYC.Lovers
Summary: They both agreed on one thing: "Let's not get married." However, things started to undo from there. Kyouya & OC, KyouHaru implied.


**Title:** Wildest Dreams.

 **Author:** NYC Lovers

 **Category:** Original

 **Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club by Hatori Bisco. Unfortunately I can't own Kyouya (sigh dramatically). I own my baby OC :).

 **Genres:** Romance, Drama.

 **Rating:** T

 **Status:** _Completed._

 **Warning:** Maybe a little OOC. I tried my best to keep everyone, especially Kyouya in character.

 **A/N:** I really, really, really want to write something so cliché like this once in a while. I knew most of you will hate this type of story of OC but what the hell, I _need_ to write this to please myself.

This whole story was inspired by Taylor Swift's "Wildest Dreams" (from "1989"). I was meant to use Lana Del Rey's "Video Games" for this fic but "Wildest dreams" fits perfectly so...

Please read and review, curses are preferable.

* * *

 **WILDEST DREAMS**

~o~

 _NOTHING LASTS FOREVER, BUT THIS IS GONNA TAKE ME DOWN_

'Honey–senpai!'

Mitsukuni Haninozuka grinned widely when he saw his 'date' had arrived. She never failed to amaze him and others with her graceful look. Honey noticed people slowly realised who the woman was. Yes, her raven hair and mysterious pair of eyes, scarlet lips and pale skin, everything about Yuuka Katsuragi made people around her jealous. She was wearing a simple cut –out sheath dress in light apricot colour and the same colour stilettos. Yuuka was simply ravishing. For a well–known fashion designer (uhm, the most popular one), she surely knew how to dress flawlessly, not to mention her perfect body that all women desired.

Honey never believed he could actually become good friends with her. The first time he saw her, the man actually disliked Yuuka. It was because of his perceived image of her. Almost accidentally, he came to understand why she used such façade, he grew to accept her as a good friend. It was a Wednesday. They often had lunch on a Wednesday. He had no idea who she had lunch with for the rest of the week, but on Wednesday, they met. Yuuka even cancelled an important appointment so she could see him, and he would do just the same. Even her husband could not tell her to cancel this lunch. On Wednesdays.

'Yuuka–chan!' Honey greeted her. 'How's your day been?'

'Nothing much to tell.' She hugged him tightly. 'You?'

'As usual, business is boring.' He joked. 'Let's not talk about work.'

'But I made you the most awesome suit.' Yuuka pouted. 'The usual?'

'Yes, please.' He nodded at the waiter.

'You should totally come to the house this weekend, bring Reiko along.' The woman smiled. She took a small sip of tea. 'Oh, by the way, Kyouya wants to discuss something with you. Business, I think. I don't listen to him when he talks about business at home.'

'Reiko would love to see your collection.' Honey chuckled. 'This Sunday then. Kyouya probably wants to discuss about the joint venture.'

'Sounds tedious.' Yuuka commented.

Yes, this woman was the wife of Kyouya Ootori, the Shadow King.

* * *

'I'll see you at home! Bye bye!' Yuuka Katsuragi hanged up her phone and rushed to the black car waiting for her at the restaurant entrance. However, when she was just five steps away from the car, the doorman opened the side door for someone else.

'Excuse me, are you seriously Uber–jacking me?' The woman looked at her phone screen and clearly saw the plate number of the car was meant for her. The tall man stopped and swiped his smartphone screen.

'My apologies.' He finally spoke politely. 'I thought this is mine. My friend called one for me.' He moved back and held the door for her. Yuuka had a good look at him. The woman curved her red lips up to make a smile. She knew this face. Onyx eyes and hair, tall and extremely handsome, yet there was something cold about that man. Did she mention the pair of glasses? In front of her stood the third heir of the Ootori zaibatsu, Kyouya Ootori.

'Not a problem at all, Ootori–san.' She beamed as his eyes grew wider. 'I'm surprised to see you without your chauffeur.'

'Sadly he's on sudden business.' Kyouya politely replied. Now Yuuka knew why he was a bit clueless when it came to Uber. Simply because an Ootori did not need to use such thing. 'I'm not going to linger around any longer. Please get in.'

'Thank you. Good night, Ootori–san.' She nodded and entered the car.

'Good night.' He smiled, all formal and stuff.

Yuuka watched him through the rear mirror until it was almost impossible to see him clearly. Hm, he did not even ask for her name.

As for Kyouya, he found the woman he just met interesting. Just by looking at him using Uber, a novice at that, she knew he was not the type to do so. She mentioned his chauffeur, because they were standing in front of the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo. It meant he just had an important meeting with someone. Kyouya would want to present himself nicely. He promised he would never let Tamaki played with his phone anymore. It was a miracle the meeting tonight had gone smoothly.

Damn, he forgot to ask her name.

* * *

Nobody knew Kyouya Ootori smoked (occasionally), except for Yuuka.

The Ootori third heir always lit up a cigarettes after he had slept with her. The woman watched him from the side. Except for all of his well–known features, Kyouya had a very sad expression. He probably thought the way his shoulders slumped, the way his eyes grew tired and stared into a blank space could be hidden away from the smoke. Yuuka knew what was running through his mind. Sometimes she stayed quiet, sometimes she shared his cigarettes, sometimes she talked to him about a meaningless thing or two.

This time Yuuka sat up from the bed, she put on her sleeping robe and walked out of the bedroom.

Kyouya looked up when she disappeared at the door, a little surprised. She never left his side after their usual make out session and he mindlessly turned it into a habit. Her room had never felt this empty. Soon enough, he put on his robe as well. Then Kyouya told himself to find her. He felt like he needed to feel her presence, even though he did not need her soul.

Yuuka was sitting at the bar with a glass of brandy, her favourite. The woman was looking through her phones, taking care of her work even though it was past mid night. Kyouya was glad that he was the only one person knew she looked very, very cute in glasses. It was almost the opposite when he was at her home. Yuuka always had glasses on and he had not. Kyouya admitted that seeing her in glasses was a turn on and he enjoyed those times they were together and she wore them.

He noticed her noticing his presence. Yuuka just briefly gazed at him, then returning to her phone. However, Kyouya saw two glasses of brandy sitting next to each other. Since that night was the night they did not follow the usual rules (she left his side), he decided not to drink. Instead, Kyouya wrapped his arms around her body from behind, kissing her long, charming neck. Her giggles slowly filled the room. Yuuka did not mind when he untied her silk robe. He had always been a teaser.

'What's wrong?' The woman sweetly asked. Kyouya had his hands under her robe and his fingertips touching her skin.

'I want you to be _my_ friend.' He softly answered. Yes, for a long time he could not find someone who could match his wit, then she came along, almost unexpectedly.

'So do I.' Kyouya could hear Yuuka sighed. 'I hate to be your wife, Kyouya. It sucks.'

He laughed a little. His father just showed him his soon–to–be wife photo, and he almost spit his tea when he saw Yuuka Katsuragi's face.

'I have no clue that my grandmother knows your father.'

'And he owes her a great deal.'

Yuuka was about to respond when he turned her around and kissed her softly. Truth to be told, Yuuka loved to be kissed by him. She did not care if he did not love her, as long as he kept kissing her like that.

'Let's _not_ get married.'

'Let's _not_.'

It did not matter who said it first. It was who did not keep the promise that mattered.

It was the fact that the only woman Kyouya would ever love was Haruhi Fujioka that mattered.

* * *

Even now, Yuuka did not remember much about the time she first met Yoshio Ootori. However, she remembered the deathly atmosphere, so much that she could not breathe. He called her up the day after Kyouya and her declined the marriage proposal from him. The woman knew something bad was about to happen. He was tall and fearsome.

'I was about naming him the heir after the marriage.' He started the conversation.

'You're naming him anyway, Ootori–sama. No one can do the things Kyouya can as brilliant as him.' Yuuka replied calmly, trying to mask her worrying with a cold face. He seemed surprised at her answered, but he expected that.

'But I'm not going to bore you about that marriage anymore. It's about your little sister.'

 _Shit_.

'I was unaware that such person like you would be interest in my family affairs.' She growled a little.

'Of course I have to look into the background of my future daughter in law.' Yoshio calmly replied, hiding a smirk as he saw Yuuka showed a glimpse sight of worry. 'But since the marriage is off, I feel responsible for telling you this.'

'She doesn't hide anything from me. I'm afraid that you can't surprise me, Ootori–sama.' Yuuka continued with her normal voice. In this fight, she could not afford to be the weaker one. She could not afford to lose. She would lose Kyouya forever if she lost this fight.

'Of course. But the rumours around her certainly can surprise the media when it's confirmed. I heard that she's having an affair with a married man. He's her… late husband's uncle, I think? Imagine what the media would say, and what her career would turn out?'

Her little sister was also a famous designer. She had her own brand.

'And what people would say about your little nephew?' Yoshio continued.

Her nephew was her little sister's son with her late husband.

'I don't expect to see you cover his eyes and ears all the time.' The man's words cut her deeper than she would expected. Now she knew where Kyouya got his coldness from.

'I wouldn't do such useless thing, Ootori–sama.' Yuuka responded with sharp eyes. 'We don't have anything to hide.' She cursed herself. Damn her stubbornness. Bravery was just another word for stupidity!

But then, she had something more important to protect.

For Yoshio, he was pleased that he picked such woman for his son. She could put up a long fight. Yuuka Katsuragi was smart, well–known, perfect for Kyouya's wife. Although her background did not scream business or anything, her family name certainly did. Her sister was married to the late Yamamoto's heir. Yoshio would love to lay his hands on some of their estates.

* * *

'Let's _get married_.' Yuuka grabbed Kyouya's arm when he was just a few steps away from his reunion with the Host club.

Kyouya was surprised when he found her here (of course she knew about this reunion, he told her about it last night). Then he was angry when she had to say it right in front of everyone, especially Haruhi, who was just arrived at the door. He was speechless. Yuuka seemed serious. He could not read her thoughts this time. Did she not just promise to _not_ getting married?

'Yuuka, you're not making any sense.' Kyouya somehow found his voice.

'I think I've made myself perfectly clear, Kyouya.' She coldly gave her answer.

The host was terrified. They never knew this woman (except from the twins, who were in the same business, but they did not know Kyouya's association with her), yet Kyouya called her name, with no honorifics. The same went to her.

'Do you need me to drive you home?' He kindly asked. Up till that moment, Kyouya still believed something happened to Yuuka's mind, that she was sick or drunk or something.

'No. I just want to tell you that I decided to accept the marriage proposal in person.' She refused, moving back a few steps when he reached for her.

'Go home, Yuuka. I'll talk to you later _tonight_.'

'I'm not going anywhere. You know who to get in my place.' She shocked everyone with that sentence.

Yuuka walked pass Haruhi coldly. It took everything in her not to blurt out 'sorry' to the woman who was stoned at the door. Yuuka knew about Kyouya's feelings towards Haruhi, but she never expected the woman to feel the same. She felt like a jerk, hurting them like that.

But her reporter friend called her just half an hour ago, saying that the news about her sister would make front page of every newspaper tomorrow.

* * *

 _SAY YOU'LL SEE ME AGAIN, EVEN IF IT'S JUST PRETEND_

Her wedding made national headlines. They called it the wedding of the decade. Everyone said she was the luckiest woman in the world, why didn't she feel like it?

Right after the reception and their first dance, Kyouya left her side to the hosts. He was still very mad at her for breaking up her promise, but he insisted on knowing what went wrong. Yuuka, of course, kept her mouth shut all the time. At one point, she had to tell him that marrying him was her intention when she decided to be his friend. It was when he stopped searching for answers. In the end, he blamed her for Haruhi leaving his side. She did not go back to Tamaki, but she stayed away from Kyouya, almost all the time.

Yuuka kept a happy smile to her guests, focusing her attention to the people, not him. At the end of the night, she was tired. Very tired. The hosts were at the wedding, but they never spoke to her once. It had been six months since she 'proposed' to Kyouya at the restaurant and they hated her ever since. Oh, she wanted to tell them that she hated herself ever since as well.

She was tired of lying. Most of all, she was tired of Kyouya and the hosts looking down on her and judged her. Yuuka wanted to protect Kyouya and support him and Haruhi, she really did. But she just could not watch the media snatch her nephew's innocent smile away. Yoshio Ootori just talked to her earlier, congratulated her on making the right choice. She felt sick, wanting to throw up. She still could not get over the fact that she had lost Kyouya as a good friend. His company was irreplaceable.

'Honey–senpai, where are you going?' Hikaru and Kaoru chimed as Honey was heading inside.

'I'll just get Kyouya his special wedding gift.'

Honey walked straight to the best man's dressing room.

The lights from the bride's dressing room right across the hallway caught his attention. A few seconds ago he saw Yuuka Katsuragi out there talking with her celebrity friends. No one was supposed to be inside. Then he noticed the pair of white stilettos lying near the door. Honey was expecting to find Haruhi inside, of course he realised how much she loved Kyouya.

And yet it was surprising when he found the bride sitting on the floor, wiping her tears away. She was biting down her lips, trying not to make a big mess.

'Haninozuka–san?!' Yuuka startled as she heard the door opened. She turned around and found the cake–loving guy looking at her with a little surprised. Yuuka quickly wiped her tears with the handkerchief and stood up.

'Sorry, the lights are on so I was to turn them off. I didn't know you're in here.' Honey replied. He noticed her eyes were all red. It seemed like it was not the first time she cried that much today. And her expression looked as if all of her life was drained out of her body. It was not the look of an exhausted bride on her wedding day. She looked almost pale under the white light of the room.

'It's fine. I was about to get back to the party anyway.' The bride tried to smile. She pulled her dress up a bit to put on her heels. Honey noticed her feet were bleeding a little.

'Do brides hurt themselves on their wedding day?' He walked over to pick up her shoes. Honey gestured her to sit down on her chair to and applied some band-aids for her.

'I think so. I can handle a few hours with these but the whole day is actually a torture.' She chuckled, still sounded a little weak from crying too much.

'I bet.' Honey smiled gently. It was true that he disliked Yuuka because the first time he saw her, she hurt Haruhi and Kyouya badly. Then she went on to act indifferently towards everything and everyone while preparing for the wedding, as if what she wanted was the marriage, not Kyouya.

'Thank you, Haninozuka–san, for putting up with me and helping me.' The woman beamed while heading to the door. Honey realised she had put on her mask, all smiling and happy.

Honey was following her when she stopped suddenly at the door. He found it strange so he walked pass her to find out what she had seen.

Kyouya was kissing Haruhi in the best man's room.

Yuuka coldly headed out to the garden, where the party was still going on.

'You knew.' Honey said when he handed her a drink.

The hosts must have known what Kyouya and Haruhi was doing, so they startled a bit when Yuuka walked out from the direction of the two lovebirds. Yuuka just hid a smirk after she noticed their sighs of relieved as Yuuka smiled brightly with her guests. They probably thought she was being oblivious about the whole thing.

'I'm not a fool, Haninozuka–san.' She looked at him sharply. 'I knew Kyouya's been loving Haruhi ever since he was a high school student.'

Honey seemed lost for words.

'Of course you think I'm a gold digger of sort, marrying him while knowing he loves someone else. I don't blame you. Unfortunately, I want this marriage to happen.'

'Then why did you cry back there?' Honey asked bluntly. Somehow seeing her like that made him question himself. Why would she cry when she got everything she wanted? She said it herself, the marriage was what she aimed for, rather than Kyouya. She did not even blink when she saw her husband kissing some other girl.

'Every bride cries on her wedding day.'

'No bride cries _alone_ on her wedding day.'

'I do. You know what you said isn't a fact, right?'

'Now I know why the Ootori likes you. You sure talk like one.' Honey commented.

'Don't you ever, _ever_ , compare me to those manipulative bastards, who feed of other people's weaknesses!' She hissed. Of course Yuuka could tolerate any harsh comments about her being a jerk, a greedy woman for marrying Kyouya Ootori, but she could not stand those who accused her of being one of the Ootori.

'Did his father do something to you?' Honey widened his eyes. Why didn't he think of this before?

'Are you a good secret keeper?'

Yuuka was tired of keeping these things to herself. She needed an escape.

* * *

Honey was an excellent secret keeper. For the past four years, he never slipped a thing about what Yuuka had told him on her wedding day. Kyouya and Yuuka remained married, even though Kyouya still longed for Haruhi and Yuuka did her best to protect her own family. Along those four years, Honey sometimes wondered if Yuuka had any feelings for Kyouya and he gathered nothing. Yuuka never really needed Kyouya.

However, things were not getting better. Haruhi decided to move away from Tokyo. Being in love with her made Kyouya lose his senses. Sometimes he blamed Yuuka for being the reason of Haruhi's leave. Gradually, when he accepted to let Haruhi go, Kyouya left Yuuka alone. He was still clueless about the reason why she changed her mind about marrying him. His intelligence failed him for the very first time. He tried to investigate everyone around her, even her family, but nothing came up suspicious.

Yuuka, on the other hand, knew exactly what Kyouya would do, so she told her sister to be super careful of being followed. Her sister understood the situation well, and was grateful to Yuuka. She knew her big sister got married because of her affairs and her son so she listened to Yuuka's advice. But they both knew it had to end, sooner or later.

Yuuka Ootori waited patiently for _the end_.

* * *

Yoshio Ootori was surprised to find Yuuka waiting for him in his office one day. She was rather brighter then her usual cold self. The woman quietly handed him the tomorrow paper. Its front page was about her little sister's story.

'It takes a while, but she finally did it.' Yuuka started. 'She was afraid four years ago, and I respected her choice. Now she's free.'

'I see.' Yoshio was a bit surprised.

'I believe that's the end to your concern about my family affairs. I feel the need to tell you this in person.' She continued with a sharp smile. She knew this man did not get what he wanted from the Katsuragi and Yamamoto's estates, not enough.

With this and Haruhi's leaving, he had to find other ways to control Kyouya. Could he though? He named Kyouya the heir last year.

* * *

'Honey–senpai, thank you for the past few days.' Yuuka hugged him tightly with a big smile.

'My Goodness, I'll miss you!' He twirled her around a few times as she laughed joyfully.

She was just about to leave for London again, this time it should be a few years. Ever since her divorce with Kyouya Ootori, she went back to be the talented designer Yuuka Katsuragi. For the past year, she had been occupied with work as she expanded her brand to the UK. Honey had the feeling that she moved to London already. But whenever she came back home, even for just a few days, she either stayed with the Haninozukas or with her sister.

This time, Honey insisted her to stay at his place, with Reiko and their son. Yuuka was more than happy to accept the offer. The truth was staying in her own apartment felt kind of lonely so she did not want to go back there just for a few days.

She had good updates about everyone. Mori–senpai was going to get married in the next two months. Hikaru and Kaoru made it big time in Paris. Kyouya and Haruhi would welcome their first child in three weeks time.

'Hey, Yuuka –chan!' Honey called her name. This was the chance, he thought, this time he felt like Yuuka was leaving for good. 'Before you go, can you tell me something?'

'Hm?' Yuuka smiled sweetly.

'Did you, by any chance, love Kyouya?' He felt the need to ask, because she never told him about it. Yuuka _never_ told him about 'love'.

Yuuka just curved her red lips up to make a smile and waved him goodbye.

* * *

 _I CAN SEE THE END AS IT BEGINS_

Yuuka Katsuragi walked to the black car that was meant for her. Gosh, she was really tired. The only thing that could please her right now was either sleep or food. Forty–eight hours in the studio was _not_ a good idea.

'Oh, for God's sake, again?!' Yuuka hissed quietly as someone was just about to get in her Uber ride. The same thing happened to her just a couple of nights ago.

'Excuse me, are you seriously Uber–jacking me?' She double–checked her phone. It was clearly meant for her! How in the bloody hell could people mistake their Uber ride? The information is in their hand, clearly.

'Not at all, Katsuragi–san.' The tall man turned around to face her. 'I just feel like teasing you.'

Yuuka grinned widely as she found Kyouya Ootori was standing in front of her.

— _The End_ —

11:52 p.m., 20/06/2015

Ho Chi Minh City

NYC Lovers.

 **A/N:** When I first planned this, I meant for it to be a happy ending. However, when I started to write, I feel more like this! It would be ridiculous if Kyouya fell in love with Yuuka after all that happened. The same applies to Yuuka, she always thought he was a good friend with benefits, that's all.

Okay, curses now!


End file.
